


My Grown Up Christmas Wish

by leigh_adams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, French Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Gabrielle run into one another in Diagon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Grown Up Christmas Wish

He spotted her outside _Delacour Designs_ , all long legs and blonde hair wrapped in a royal blue wool overcoat with an ivory scarf and hat set. Her cheeks were flushed pink with cold, the weather outside a marked contrast to the mannequins lounging about in lace and silk knickers in the window. Draco _did_ have business at Gringotts -- but given the choice between business and pleasure, he would _always_ choose the latter.

Especially when the latter looked as lovely as Gabrielle Delacour.

“ _Bonjour, mademoiselle_.” His lips twitched when her head snapped to the side, irritation momentarily flaring in her gaze before her own lips curved upwards. 

“Draco,” she replied, the name sounding much more exotic than it really was when spoken in heavily accented French. _Drrrrrrrrrayyyyco._ “ _Bonjour_. I am not often seeing you ‘ere, I theenk. Eet ees... _Comment dit-on?_ Too common, _non?_ ”

He smirked and leaned in to brush his lips over her cheek, the caress sliding lower to whisper along her lovely jaw before he pulled away. “Too common? Perhaps, but even I must deign to wander among the plebeians every so often.”

Her nose crinkled. “And you theenk I am common? Per’aps I will leave you now.”

Draco couldn’t help but snicker. Gabrielle Delacour was _far_ from common. Unbidden, his mind’s eye conjured memories of her spread out on his bed, blonde hair fanned around her head like a halo. He remembered how sweet her skin tasted, how hot her breath was as she gasped. The way her body trembled beneath his hands, how his name sounded when she cried out in pleasure.

Gabrielle was nearly as ‘common’ as Pansy was modest.

Blue eyes narrowed, and she sniffed. Gabrielle did not take well to being the butt of someone’s joke, whether in public or private. “ _Bonne journée_ , Draco.” 

She whirled around but was stopped when his fingers encircled her wrist. It took but a quick movement to pull her back into his side, his free arm going around her waist. Despite the irritation, he could see her eyes flash with desire, her pulse jumping. “And what do you theenk you are doing?”

“Enjoying the view,” he commented. He glanced down at her and countered, “And you? Looking for a bit of lace and silk for Christmas? It’s yours, if you want.” 

“ _Tout ce que je veux pour Noël_ ,” she murmured breathily, “ _c’est toi_. But at ze moment, I ‘ave no idea why.”

“I think I might.” Draco lowered his head, barely brushing his lips to the soft skin beneath her ear. He felt her shiver, heard her indrawn breath -- she was _his_.

“Still need to be reminded?”

“Per’aps,” she gasped when his teeth scraped over her throat. Her little hands tightened their grip on his hips as she pressed against him, _wanting_. “ _Now_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_humpdrabbles.


End file.
